Jean Carry
Jean Carry (ジャン・キャリー, Jan Kyarī?) has appeared in various Gundam SEED Astray mangas, and has been a member of ZAFT, the Earth Alliance, the Junk Guild, the Three Ships Alliance, the Orb Union, and currently Terminal. Character Jean Carry is very much like Kira Yamato. Both of them are the only Coordinators (or characters, for that matter) who had piloted mobile suits and wore pilot uniforms from OMNI, ZAFT and the Orb Union. Like Kira, he had to fight against his fellow Coordinators by joining the Earth Alliance. After accumulating much battle experience as well as a distaste for war, both of them began to fight by disabling mobile suits rather than destroying them. Background When he was born in the early 40s of the Cosmic Era, the acceptance of Coordinators was going very slowly, but his parents were killed in a Blue Cosmos terrorist attack when he was 15. Soon after, George Glenn is assassinated and the Type S2 influenza epidemic occurs. Anti-Coordinator feelings are strengthen. Jean used what little money he had, and boarded a shuttle headed for PLANT, where he blossomed as a professor of engineering. When the Bloody Valentine War started, he was drafted into the armed forces, and piloted a ZGMF-1017 GINN in a white paint scheme. However, for some unknown reason, he joined the Earth Alliance, and fought against his own people. During this time, he earned the nickname "Glittering Star J", because his white GINN glittered in the sun and his opponents were terrified at the appearance. When the Earth Alliance built the G-Unit prototypes and later built prototype MP (mass production) units, Jean retired his old GINN and piloted a white GAT-01D Long Dagger, and fought against Yzak Joule and his GAT-X102 Duel "Assault Shroud" in the Battle of Porta Panama. Jean was nearly killed when his Long Dagger was disabled by the Gungnir, but Yzak refused to fight him because he was defenseless. After the Battle of Porta Panama, Jean went AWOL, and went on the run with his Long Dagger, until the Junk Guild took him on-board, and Jean stayed on-board the ReHOME, until they joined the Three Ships Alliance, and Jean transferred over to the Kusanagi. There, he took one of the MBF-M1 Astrays and painted it in a white color scheme. He piloted the suit at the Second Battle of Jachin Due, where he performed admirably, protecting both the Kusanagi and the Eternal with Barry Ho and his own M1A Astray covering him. After the Bloody Valentine War, he remained a part of the newly created Terminal, and still piloted his M1 Astray. In C.E. 73, he piloted his M1 Astray (albeit equipped with a heavily modified Verne flight unit) against the ZGMF-YX21R Proto Saviour, which he defeated. He later helps Morgan, Edward, and Riika Sheder. However, he didn't help them "join" Terminal as many fans think. After the Bloody Valentine War, he secretly immigrated to Orb, where he joined up with their local defense force. He still piloted his white M1 Astray, which was refitted with the new "Shrike" flight unit and was leader of a squad of newly built MVF-M11C Murasame units. However, he was also a member of Terminal, the successor to the Three Ships Alliance, and again served in the Second Bloody Valentine War, this time piloting a white Murasame, and later having his Murasame join the eight MS already on-board Archangel, as the ship left and fought in the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Jean again survived, and retired shortly after. He has had the dubious distinction of piloting mobile suits from ZAFT, the EA, the TSA, and Orb. Carry Jean